1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to transmission line filters, and more particularly, to broadband diplexers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diplexers are well known in the electronic arts. A diplexer is a passive component that performs frequency division multiplexing between a low frequency band and a high frequency band. As such, a diplexer may include a low-pass filter and a high-pass filter. Alternatively, at least one of the filters may be implemented as a bandpass filter. Depending on how a particular diplexer is connected, it may multiplex two ports onto a single port, or may demultiplex one port onto two different ports.
A wide variety of applications exist for diplexers. For example, diplexers may be used in communications systems, e.g., to separate an incoming broadband signal into two separate broadband signals each within its own, unique range of frequencies. In another application, a diplexer may be used to combine signals on an input to a wideband oscilloscope in, e.g., a laboratory environment.